deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iku Iira
Iku Iira is an OC created by 5555thExplosionMage. She is a soccer player that entered as one of the 24 people that entered a tournament based around unique fighting styles. Iku achieved second place in the true story. Personality Iku is a soccer loving young girl who takes anything that involves soccer as a game. Her main strategies in combat is to... kick the ball, kick the ball more, keep kicking the ball, kick the opponent in the head in order to get the ball, kick the ball some more, never stop kicking the ball, and kick the ball. Without a coach Iku often dives head first into anything and everything. Story Since childhood Iku loved soccer. She couldn't do anything other than soccer, well... soccer is legit the only thing she can truly do maybe it is genetics? The same reason her years are pointed for some strange reason. One day Iku joined a soccer team dubbed "The Pawns". They weren't half bad players, all they needed was a bit of elbow grease and they could play amazingly. Iku was among the best players of the team and was challenged often to 1v1s eventually beating a member of The Rooks and having them join The Pawns. One day Iku and one of her friends decided to play soccer a bit differently. The rules were "Pretend you're an anime character and name every single one of your kicks as you use them." The small change caused a major change. During the game they stage Iku missing a shot Iku yelled, "POLAR CAP!" and kicked the ball. It hit the goal and the whole goal was captured in ice. Iku and her friend stood there in shock and Iku touched the ice and it shattered. Instead of freaking out like people normally would they decided Iku should call out more move names as she kicked the soccer ball into different things. This led to her many moves being learned. Among her favourites was Star Destroyer which is where she kicks the ball into space with a trail of star shapes in its wake. After many times of using it many times apparently stars had been disappearing and thus she decided not to use it anymore for entertainment. One day Iku received a letter to join a fighting tournament where people use their unusual battle skills to the test. Seeing how she couldn't possibly lose she decided to join. It was time to spam the move Star Destroyer. Over... and over... Iku's Playthrough Iku faces off against many different unusual people ranging from some gold miner who fights using a mine cart to this one guy who's headbutts cause nuclear explosions. Eventually she wins the tournament and won... absolutely nothing in fact all she earned was danger. The person in charge of the tournament wanted to find the fighter with the most power and take their abilities for their own. Iku fought them and eventually gained victory. Seeing how this person would just start the tournament again and eventually take someone's abilities Iku decided to use a move one last time to get rid of this person. She placed down her soccer ball, brought back her leg, and unleashed Star Destroyer. She kicked the ball into the person and sent them into space. The next day the news reported another star had been destroyed. Sousei's Playthrough (Canon) Iku beats mostly all of her opponents with ease and eventually faces off against Sousei in the finals. The battle lasted a good while but Iku was defeated by Sousei. Afterward Iku went back to playing soccer normally, however one day she stopped playing soccer and became a professional fighter, fighting opponents all over the world with normal soccer balls from China. All Other Characters Iku is defeated by her enemy and suffers major injuries. Eventually her injuries healed and she went back to soccer. Wiki Ideas vs Mercury Black Possible Opponents Jin Kazama (Tekken) Megaman (Megaman Soccer) Moves Star Destroyer * Kicks the ball into space hitting a star in another galaxy in about 2 seconds. * Has a trail of pink sparkles shaped like stars. Polar Cap * Ball freezes whatever it touches. * Ice shatters and whatever was inside the ice shatters too once Iku touches it. Cosmic Leap * A spinning kick in the air. Super Strike * A mid-air kick that causes the ball to catch flame and gain a meteor effect. Funnel * A tornado catches the ball and the opponent and smashes the two into each other. Normal Kick * A casual kick that randomly uses one of the abilities she has. Usually used when she doesn't know what to do. Team-Up * Causes Iku to clone three times and each of the Ikus pass the ball to each other with original Iku going for and energy boosted kick. Others * If the previous soccer ball is lost another spawns from mid-air after about two seconds. * If the ball hits the opponent they are stunned for a few seconds which is more than enough time for Iku to hit them again. Feats * Kept up with an opponent who was moving at the speed of sound. * Survived being hit by attacks with power equivalent to nuclear warheads. * Killed illusions, permanently. Weaknesses * Dives into things without thinking. * Too confident in her abilities. * Cannot use her moves without yelling their name. * Little to no combat capabilities without her ball. * The soccer ball is a normal soccer ball made in China. Other Information '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''5"1 '''DC: '''Star '''Durability: '''Town '''Speed: '''Subsonic Theme Score 10 points (would be lower but her soccer ball was made in China). Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants